Do not fear the Shadows
by SingsOfDeath
Summary: A vampire girl, having lived for Millenia, unable to control what she is inside of her. A last drink that sends her over the edge. Please Read and Review people...:)


Do not fear the Shadows (N.Kolm (The first bloody tear)  
  
The stars glitter lightly, covering the blackened sky. To the ordinary, human eyes, the stars are next to invisible as the city's lights are too bright for the stars to shine through. But despite the brightness of the city, the streets are still cloaked in shadows. There are few people at this time of the night and the weather does its part to keep the people in their houses. The rain pours down, almost creating a curtain of water, pouring onto the concrete. Through this curtain, a young girl walks, alone, silent, somehow sad. She is at home in this city, this concrete-jungle. Her bare feet seem to caress the streets as she walks, no prowls along them. Her much too long shirt appears as if glued to her body, marble-white skin shining through brightly, showing off a fragile-looking body. She does not wear any underwear. Why should she? In danger of getting raped? Danger is a word she can only put into conjunction with her inner self.  
  
She is late, way late. Damn, it's almost 2 a.m. and she's still not home. Her mother will be angry again. She hurries through the streets and already tries to conjure up an excuse in her mind. While she is running through the streets, a sad sight catches her attention. A young girl is standing in front of a house, looking up to a woman that looks very mad. The older woman has her hands on her hips, looking really upset now. Drawing a bit closer, the girl can listen to what is being said. "What do you think this is? A home for young sluts? Get lost!" the older one curses and slams the door shut in front of the girls face. The youngster stands there a long while, not moving one inch and the other girls watches her. "Why are you staring at me?" the young one suddenly asks without turning around. Her voice is silent and smooth, gentle but with a dangerous tone underneath. The older girl shivers lightly as she hears the voice. It seems to seep through her clothing into her very core, making her feel.afraid? Yes, afraid. "I..I.I don't know. You seem so.alone." she whispers, wondering why she cannot speak normally. "What is your name?" the young one asks, turning around. The older girl gasps softly as she sees the face of the youngster. She seems even more fragile and her features are so pale and yet also so beautiful. "My.my name is Karen." The young girls slowly approaches, her steps lithe and her movements fluid, her entire behaviour more gracile than that of any world-class athlete Karen has ever seen. "I like you Karen. Can I play with you?" she asks, her small hand sliding onto Karen's shoulder. Karen is suddenly afraid. That touch seems to send jolts of fear through her inner self, though she has no idea why that could be so. There's no obvious reason for her to be afraid of this young girl. She feels rejected, alone, no wonder she wants someone to play with, right? "Play with me?" she asks with a somewhat shaky voice. The young one nods, grins predatorily, snuggling close to Karen, so close that Karen can feel the girls body press into her own. It is a feeling that both feels very erotic, yet also serves to strengthen her fears. The young one's hands glide over Karen's back, her waist, her bottom, the touch lithe and light as the whisper of the wind. Karen herself is shocked, though unable to move. She stiffens more and more and wonders what this girl really means when she says "play". All kinds of alarms go off inside her head, but still she cannot move or act on them. Her legs are not obeying her commands and feel shaky, seeming to be almost unable to support her weight. The young girl looks up and smiles, sadly, the smile of someone who is about to bring bad news. "You feel it, don't you? You feel the presence of the beast inside me, the curse that runs through me. But as always you recognize your fate too late. You're so innocent. I wish I could let you live, but I can't. My thirst is too great. I'm so sorry. Please.you have to believe me." Karen is shocked, and her shock seems to unfreeze her body. She tries to struggle free from the girl, but the young girl, no the thing, holds her in an iron grip. "Don't struggle my dear. It would make things only worse, for you." With a sharp hiss, the girl extends her fangs and sinks them into the tender flesh of Karen's neck. Karen gasps, opens her mouth in a silent scream. The extacy takes over, filling her completely. She feels life being drained out of her slowly as the girl hangs on her neck and sucks the essence of life out of her and shivers with pleasure in her arms. "Who.are you?" Karen whispers weakly. The girl, after having finished her meal, looks into Karen's glassy eyes. "Unimportant, honey. I'm just that which people won't label, the thing they don't want to see. I'm your and my own nightmare. I am death!" Karen finds it difficult to fend off the darkness, though she tries as hard as possible. The last thing she sees is the girl, blood dripping from her lips, staining her shirt. Blood-red tears trickle down her cheeks, mixing with water from the rain. Karen wants to say she understands. She tries, but she doesn't know if she succeeds, or if the girl hears her words. Then she dies.  
  
The girl stares at the limp and lifeless body of her victim and cries. The words still echo through her mind. "I understand." It makes things just worse. She turns around, sobbing, caughing. "This is all so wrong!" she whispers. "I'm not supposed to." her whispers die and are replaced by her final cry of utter, mindless rage, her pretty blue eyes clouding over with a fiery haze of crimson and in this rage, she forgets what she once was. The beast has won, humanity is lost.  
  
She will continue.  
  
A Bloody Tears( production. All characters contained herein are copyrighted and may not be used otherwise, unless permission is granted by the author. The text is of fictional nature and uses the supernatural as theme, setting and mood. Reader discretion is advised. 


End file.
